


Just a number

by WalmartWriter



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:54:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24632647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WalmartWriter/pseuds/WalmartWriter
Summary: For all those years Alex like to participate to activity in all form. This year, she was invite to participate to Pride. She kind of feel guilty since she's straight, but was she really?
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer
Kudos: 14
Collections: Secret Sanvers | A Sanvers Pride Event





	Just a number

**Author's Note:**

> I had a rushing summer, but here your fic! Hope you like it and also happy pride!

This year was the first one where they were going to make pride event a big one. Kara wanted to go so bad to keep compagne to Winn. Alex wasn’t sure of going. She wasn’t gay and she felt like it wasn’t her place to be. 

But of course Lara drag her down the street. Of course she would convince her. Kara was right maybe if she wasn’t gay she was still an ally. 

Winn come across them with a pride flag all excited. 

“You finally convince her ! ” 

Kara hit Alex with her elbow and Alex look on the floor. 

“I’m so happy Alex, I also convince my friend to take off.” 

“You didn’t need so much to convince me.” start Lucy dancing around with her no flag. 

Those two put together was going to be a mess. By it was their day they had the right to. 

“Anyway gay and not gay here my best friend Maggie, a gay cop.” 

Maggie raise an eyebrow. 

“I like how you describe me.” Maggie scoffs 

Lucy laugh and hr her with her elbow. 

“This is gay Winn, super supportive straight Kara and who are you ?”

They all looked at Alex that was still frozen looking at Maggie. Is that was gay realization looked like. 

“Oh it’s my sister!” 

“And she is ? ”

Maggie hit her with her elbows. 

“We should stop making people awkward by asking them their sexuality.”

Lucy roll her eye and turn around to look around. Winn was the happiest on the place. They were leaning then in the parade as Alex was left behind the parade. 

“Do you participate to this parade since long ?” 

“Oh it’s my second one, before thy always make me work. I was new so taking a day off was hard.” 

”Yeah and all cops are gay.” add Lucy laughing 

Maggie roll her eye and Alex laugh no that his thought haven cross her mind. 

They continue walking down the street as the sun raise hard. It was really a great day. And Alex could stop herself thinking about that mysterious lady and why she makes her feel this way. Why she make her feel, like home. 

And she try to think and find answer. From now she just push it away. Maybe she just never thought about women before and that was her realisation. 

Maggie step away a minute answering her phone as Alex stop her walking worried. Maggie seem suddenly stress. 

“ Can you told them I got a small emergency, I can’t rest with you the rest of the day. But it was nice though.” 

“ Oh yeah, thanks for coming ..“ 

Maggie smile and turn around, come on Alex do it. 

“ Wait “ 

maggie turn around and Alex take a deep breath. 

“ Can I have your number ? “ 

Maggie tilt her head and smile. 

“ I mean if you want too I just-” 

Maggie lean it and grab her arm. She got out a sharpie out of her pocket and write it on her arm. 

“ See you around Danvers” she wink. 

Alex lost her word. Did she just- yeah she just had her number. 

“ Alex are you coming in, the pride finish soon, and-” Kara eye lean on her arm and she smile “ Oh alex got a number” 

Alex blush and hide her arm behind her back. 

“ Who is it from ? “ Kara tease her 

“ Maggie…” 

“ Maggie? like Maggie, Maggie the gay cop !?” 

“ Yes, but please keep it low” 

“ Oh Danvers, if you thought we didn’t know before you are pretty obvious” tease lucy

Alex shyly laugh and put her hand on her neck. 

“ I’m proud of you” whisper Kara in her ear. 

maybe she should have come here around way before. 

**Author's Note:**

> She gay... gay.


End file.
